


A Remedy for Sleepless Nights

by gyroscopefour



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Sleeping Together, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour
Summary: Mai pressed her hips back into him. “I want you, Zuko.” She shivered under his touch.His breath caught in his throat. “Can I?”In the middle of the night, Mai helps Zuko relax.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 184





	A Remedy for Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Would you look at that? I wrote another Maiko fic. Here we go! 
> 
> Please note that all characters are over the age of consent in this fic. Thank you and enjoy!

Mai reached her hand out, finding a cool mattress under her palm. She opened her eyes. The room was dark, and the blankets were rumpled on Zuko’s side of the bed. She sat up and shivered as the blankets slid off her. Zuko was gone again. Mai tried to brush off the sting of Zuko’s absence. It wasn’t easy despite knowing it had nothing to do with her. She rolled out of bed, grabbing her thin robe to cinch around her waist.

Zuko was out on the balcony. His face was creased with a deep frown and he hadn’t bothered to put his robe on. The moonlight accentuated the muscles in his back. He was beautiful, despite the stormy expression on his face. Mai considered the possibility that the frown served to make him even more stunning, but she let that idea go. Zuko was most beautiful when he smiled.

“You’re going to get frown lines if you keep that up,” Mai said gently. She wrapped her arms around Zuko, tucking her chin over his shoulder. Zuko sighed as some of the tension left him. “Another dream?”

“I’m doing better,” Zuko said.

Mai looked out at the city over his shoulder. The night was alive with the dancing fire that lit the streets. He was, frankly, doing better. The nightmares came far less often than they used to. But he still had lost too much sleep in Mai’s opinion. She squeezed his bicep in what she hoped was a grounding gesture for Zuko. “Do you want to come back to bed?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know if I’ll get any more sleep tonight.”

Mai pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “You can keep me company then.” She slid her hands down his stomach. She hoped she could convince him to return to bed with her. Some sleep was better than none, and Mai had firmly decided that Zuko’s advisors did not deserve a grumpy, sleep-deprived Fire Lord in the morning.

Zuko wrapped an arm around her waist, letting her lead them back to their bed. He stroked her shoulder through the sheer robe. “You look pretty.”

She followed his gaze to her chest. In the chilly night air, her nipples pressed through the fabric, reshaping the silhouette of her breasts. She liked the way the thin fabric made her body look. Even more than that, she liked the way Zuko looked at her when she wore it. “Thank you.”

He scratched his scalp. His bed head was endearingly messy, and Mai was sure her hair was in a similar state. She pulled the covers of the bed back for him and lowered him in. She bent down to kiss him when an arm pulled her down on top of him. She huffed at the unexpected movement.

“Can I hold you?” His voice sounded small and timid, like he was afraid she’d say no.

“You have to let me get comfortable first, Zuko.” She scooted off his chest, preferring to curl into his side. She shed her robe on the way, feeling a little bad that it was now in a heap on the ground instead of hung up neatly. Zuko rolled on his side, reaching for her.

Mai paused and gave him a peck on the lips. “Give me a second.” She pulled the blankets up and laid down, her back pressed against Zuko’s chest. Then she looked over her shoulder. Zuko was watching her impatiently. “C’mere.” She lifted her arm up so Zuko could slide a hand around her waist.

He pressed up against her, a warm, secure presence that soothed her. She didn’t feel cold anymore. In fact, the way their bodies pressed against each other stirred up different feelings.

“Up for sex?”

Zuko exhaled sharply on the back of Mai’s neck. “It’s the middle of the night,” he whispered.

“So? You already said you’re not going to go to sleep any time soon.” She craned her neck to look at him. “If you’re not in the mood, that’s alright.”

Zuko gave her a lopsided smile. “I could be in the mood.”

Mai snorted. Her heart warmed at the sight of Zuko’s smile. She hated not being able to help him with his nightmares. It was a frustrating type of powerlessness. But she could make him smile now. His smile made her light up with overwhelming feelings of affection. She wanted to punch the goofy grin off his face and kiss him deeply to make him smile more. 

She pressed her hips back into him. “I want you, Zuko.”

Zuko kissed her shoulder and let his teeth scrape along her skin. She shivered under his touch. She guided his hand up to her breasts, letting him knead gently. She sighed as she felt him twitch against her.

“You like that?” She felt him nod. “Me too.” She pushed against him, creating delicious friction between their bodies.

His breath caught in his throat. “Can I?”

She relished the feeling of his warm skin against her. “Yes.” He rutted against her. Mai pressed her hand between her legs. She sighed as her fingers grazed her clit, and she rolled her hips.

Zuko pressed harder. “It’s so hot when you touch yourself.”

She felt him against her lower back and tilted her hips back to him. “Fuck me, Zuko.”

His teeth grazed the soft skin on her neck. “Your wish is my command,” he whispered. Then he slid into her, hissing as her warm tightness surrounded him.

Mai moaned and wiggled her hips to acclimate. 

Zuko shivered at the sensation. “I love it when you move like that.”

She chuckled. “What? Like this?” She rolled her hips again, making sure to grind back against him. The pleasure shot through her in tiny zings, burning through her nerve endings. Such an intense feeling with such a subtle movement.

Zuko gasped, fingers digging into her hip bones hard enough to bruise. “Yeah. Like that.” He pressed into her until their hips were flush. His lips were soft when he kissed the back of her neck. He brushed her hair away to expose the side of her neck, kissing her with a sense of purpose. He thrust into her slowly and deliberately. 

The heat was building in her stomach. It was like butterflies and fire in her core. Zuko’s slow thrusts and her hand between her legs gave her a heady rush. She whined.

“Are you trying to make me finish early?” Zuko’s voice was right by her ear, deep and strained. “You know I love when you moan like that.”

Mai moaned louder. She pitched up into those weak noises that she knew drove Zuko out of his mind. 

“You’re doing that on purpose.” Zuko said. His hands were quivering, and his thrusts were becoming erratic. 

“What if I am? Do you want me to stop?”

“Don’t stop.” Zuko thrust into her hard, and it punched all the breath out of her. 

Mai loved the way Zuko felt inside her. She tilted her hips so he hit that spot inside her that sent her reeling through chaotic ecstacy. It was hot and hard and so, so good. She cried out. She was rubbing herself faster now, but Zuko still had that same, agonizingly slow pace.

“Faster.”

Zuko obliged her. He took her hand away from her clit. “I want you to come just from me.”

Mai whined. She felt her clit pulse with the sudden lack of stimulation. “Zuko.”

“Shh, it’s okay. You feel so good.”

Mai felt him pressing up against her sweet spot. She was making little moans with every thrust. She shivered. It was intoxicating, and she was punch drunk on the heady sensation of Zuko pounding into her.

“I’m close.”

Zuko kept up his pace, deliberate and quick. Mai cried out as her muscles clenched up. It was hot and fast and so deliriously breath-taking.

Mai came with a wave of dizzying pleasure. It exploded in tiny singes of her nerves and simmered through her body. She quivered under his thrusts. She closed her eyes as his head spun. It rushed through her in warm waves before settling into a gentle heat in her stomach. She felt a warm hand smoothing over her thigh. 

Zuko pulled out of her, and she gasped. “You’re so beautiful,” he said.

Mai rolled over and smiled up at him. “You’re beautiful too.” Zuko flushed at that. Mai pulled him down into a kiss. “You’re so beautiful, Zuko. I mean it.” She kissed him again, letting their lips slide together. It was intimate, and it made Mai feel like she was melting inside. “Do you want my hand or my mouth?”

Zuko moaned against her lips. “Yes. Both.”

He sounded so needy and weak. Mai just wanted to wrap him up in a hug and make him feel good. So that’s what she did.

She tucked herself into Zuko’s side, bringing a hand down to stroke him. He gasped into her mouth. The flush had spread down his chest. 

He felt slick and velvet soft in her hand. She gripped him and twisted her hand as she stroked. Zuko writhed against her.

She smiled into the kiss. “Just let go. Relax, Zuko. Let me.”

Zuko’s hips twitched. He kissed her, hands cupping her jaw. Mai broke the kiss to bite gently at his chest. She moved down to his thighs, scratching them lightly with her fingernails.  
She took him in her mouth, swallowing as she took him in. 

Zuko cried out. He grabbed her hair.

“Don’t pull, Zuko.” She licked at him before swallowing him down again. She twisted her hand around the base where she couldn’t reach.

“I wanna come,” Zuko whimpered.

“Then come.” Mai pulled off, stroking him quickly. She pushed her breasts up. “Here.”

Zuko lost control. He convulsed as the waves of his orgasm wracked through him. He looked down at Mai. Her chest was painted with ropes of his cum. She gave him a self-satisfied smile. 

“There you go,” she said. She wiped herself off with the sheets near the foot of the bed, folding them over so they would be inconspicuous in the morning.

Zuko hummed, closing his eyes in bliss. Mai crawled up his chest, pecking his lips. A smile spread across Zuko’s face. “Kiss me again?”

She kissed him, deeper, letting her tongue run over his lower lip. “You look tired now.”

Zuko nodded, eyes still closed. 

Mai tucked herself into Zuko’s side and wrapped her arms around him. She loved the way Zuko felt against her. He was warm and relaxed. He took a deep breath, and Mai watched her arm rise and fall with the movement of her stomach. “Are you gonna go to sleep?”

“Think so,” Zuko murmured. “G’night.”

“Goodnight, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to leave kudos or a comment, it would make me ridiculously happy. :D


End file.
